Luffy one shot
by trancedancenarutard
Summary: It's relatively simple. I thought it was cute. No yaoi.


Name: Annie Maria.

Description: You are 5'4", skinny, fair skinned with long dark brown hair that is straight, and you are 18. Your eyes are blue-gray.

I was walking home from my job of tending to the meadows and helping a bit with farming. As I reached my house, I smiled as I saw some new muscles forming on your arms. I was now leaner and less chubby. Annie Maria, you are getting stronger by the day, I thought. I also stared down at my chest and was surprised that I didn't look the same 10 years ago. Without him, the years were somewhat like a blur, the not-so exciting part of my life. Luffy….

I ate a small snack for dinner and went to sleep, thinking of Luffy. I thought of memories of the two of us, when we were both 8 years old. He was so little back then. And now, he must be so grown up and strong, you think. Handsome as well, but he always was. I've crushed on him from the moment I met him as a kid, and now, I was truly in love with him. Lynn was the first, and only, person that I told. Others had probably figured it out. I can't imagine him now, 18 years old, as a strong pirate. His 8 year old face was getting dimmer, but I held onto that memory. He's probably the king of pirates by now. He used to talk about his dream all the time, and Lynn and I were the only kids who believed him from the start. I fell asleep thinking of him and ended up acting out my point of view of my childhood memories in my dreams.

The next day, I sprung up out of bed. "Crap!" I exclaimed. I woke up late. I rushed to dress and managed to stuff a rice cake in my mouth for breakfast. While I was outside on my porch, putting on my shoes, about to walk to the meadow, Lynn rushed up to me and said, "Guess?" I wasn't in the mood for a guessing game since I was already late, so I explained my predicament. But she persisted. Oh, I loved my best friend, but why did she have to be so stubborn?

I sighed and said, "But Lynnie—," She cut in, "Oh! Don't worry! Everyone will go there as soon as they start waking up!" (You woke up super early for your job, and Lynnie didn't, but she lived near the docks and saw the crew coming) I sighed again and guessed, "Okay. Um...One of us found trillions of berries worth of treasure?" Lynnie grins and says, "Nope...2 more chances!!!" I thought more and tried, "Someone caught a marlin and wants to give it to me?" She giggles and says, "No! Oh lemme give you a hint. Your 'friend' came back!" She does the quotations knowingly and winks at me. I immediately realized what she meant and blush a deep shade of scarlet. I asked, "Luffy came back for real?" She replies, "Yeah! Now come meet him!" I was too shy around him and scared of looking stupid in front of him, so I made an excuse that was even more pitiful said aloud than in my mind, "Oh but the meadow…." She simply grabbed my hand and pulled me to the docks. She struggled more since I got stronger, saying, "Gosh, Ann, you're stronger than ever! This is almost impossible!"

As we ran towards the docks over the cobblestone road, I saw the ship's mast appear over the horizon, and it had its anchor down. I tried to turn back, but subconsciously, I wanted to keep going, and Lynnie always had this weird strength when she had will power. I also saw everyone from the ship on the beach, especially Luffy, the way he's all hyper and talking loud to his crew. You giggle silently, thinking it's cute the way he's all hyper. I blushed and felt a little lightheaded. Then, the thing I was dreading happened! He turned his head and saw me looking like this, but at least he didn't seem to care.

He smiled and shouted, "Hey, Annie Maria!!! Long time no see!!!" He ran to me really fast and hugged me fiercely, slightly lifting me off my feet. My blush darkened as I hugged him back. He pulls away from the hug, only a few inches away from me, and looked at me, as in my face and hair and body, all of my features. He seemed breathless. Did he think I was cute? "Wow, you're really different from when I remember you…." He mumbles as he took in your body. I fervently hoped that in his eyes, I had gone from cute as a kid to attractive as of now. I like the sound of his high voice. Others seemed a bit annoyed, but I thought it was music to my ears. I agreed, "Yeah... so do you."

Luffy snapped out of his trance and nearly shouted, "Well, guess what?" I thought aloud, "Um... you're rich?" He says, "Well, yeah, but not exactly the most important news... try again!" he almost bumped into me again from the excitement. Lynn unable to hold it in, blurts out, "He's king of the pirates!!! Oops...." She covers her mouth. He said, "Aw, Lynn! Well yeah, I was gonna surprise you," he gave Lynn an upset look, and she looked sheepishly back at him, an apology in her eyes, and then he turned back to me, "I'm king of the pirates!!!!"

I gasped and shouted out, "AWESOME NICE JOB LUFFY!" and hugged him. This startled him, and he felt a bit feverish as he hugged back. A few moments later, I just realized what I did and pulled away blushing, only to be pulled back into another hug. "Aw I missed you Annie Maria!" he said. He pulled away but we were still quite close, only inches away from each other. I was still blushing. He put asked, "So how is everything?" I stuttered a bit, "Um...pretty g-good. I tend to the meadow. You should check it out." As I finished, he pulled me into another hug unexpectedly.

After that, he introduced me to the rest of his crew. Everyone said hi to Lynn and me. Sanji winked at me, making me laugh. "Oh, I made her laugh!" he exclaimed, hearts in his eyes. He walks up to me and re-introduced himself as Sanji the cook. He kissed my hand, and I smiled, saying, "Pleased you meet you, Sanji." The others seemed upset by this gesture, and Zoro murmured, "Aw geez, Sanji, you know what Luffy said."

Luffy cleared his throat, and Sanji snapped out of it, standing at attention. "Sanji," he said, "What did I tell you?" Sanji apologized quickly and ran to Nami's side, arm in arm with her. I was hoping that this meant Luffy really felt the same for me. As we walked into town, people saw Luffy and cheered.

~Later on that night~

The mayor, although he hated pirates and Luffy's decision to become one, decided to throw a feast. I decided to wear a dress that matched my eyes, red lipstick, my silver flats, and silver hoops.

When I arrived, a lot of heads turned my way. This was a good sign. Maybe Luffy would notice! Lynn rushed up to me and said, "Oh, you look so pretty! I bet Luffy would want to marry you!" I looked away, embarrassed. "Aw, Lynnie, please! I'm nervous!"

Luffy was busy stuffing himself, Nami was talking to some others, Sanji was flirting with girls, Usopp was bragging about himself, Zoro is drinking, and Chopper was playing with some kids.

I walked over to the group slowly, but Lynn pushed me all the way and said, "Hey guys!" Sanji saw Lynn and me and said, "Annie Maria, how are you? And Lynn, it's nice to see you!" flirtatiously, hearts in his eyes. Lynn rolled her eyes laughing, and I looked away, giggling, but it all ended when Luffy glared at him. Sanji quickly looked away afterwards.

Lynn mouthed, "Go already!" I stuck my tongue out at her a bit, which we both used to say, "No way!" and she smiled and shook her head. I sighed, and then I sat next to Luffy and put some food on my plate. Right away, he put an arm around me, pulling me to his warm side. Lynn smiled and said quickly, "Oh I have to do some stuff, bye!" I was angry inside and wanted to drag her back, but instead, I blushed at Luffy's gesture and started eating. While I was eating, he said, after he swallowed, "Wow, Annie Maria, you eat a lot!" I felt embarrassed and also a bit hurt because it could look unattractive. He noticed I was feeling hurt and added, "I like that. I eat a lot too," and he pulled me tighter to his side. After I finished eating, after seconds, he was done too. I laid my head on his shoulder and murmured, "Luffy…."

I didn't think he heard me, but maybe he did. Luffy said, "Annie Maria," and he pulled me away from him, disappointing me a bit, but he looked into my eyes, "I have to tell you something." I gasped. Could this be it? I encouraged him, for he looked like he needed support, "Go on." He began, "I have felt this way for so long, and I've wanted to tell you from the day I met you, but I was scared." I was excited, waiting for it. "Annie Maria," he said. Yes! Finally! "I—," He was cut off by a bunch of cheers at fireworks. We both turned around and saw then in the sky. Lynn winked at me. I sighed. It was nice of her, but it was a bit too early. Luffy understood what she was trying to do and took the opportunity to pull me into a fierce make out, his arms around my waist, eyes closed. I was surprised, but within a second, closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck. Our tongues danced together, and our lips were synchronized, made for each other. He pulled me onto his lap, making the kiss better.

We didn't know how much we needed to catch our breaths until someone shouted, "Get a room!" Our eyes opened and we broke the kiss. Our arms were still around each other, and we were gasping for breath. I looked behind Luffy and saw Lynn grinning, obviously the one who said it. I laughed and blushed. Luffy turned around and saw Lynn and laughed too, immediately figuring out she said it. After we both stopped laughing, Luffy lifted my chin and said, "I think we both know what I wanted to say." I smiled and said, "I feel the same."

~Epilogue~

Later on, Luffy proposed to you, and you gladly accepted. You two were married and were together until a very old age.


End file.
